Stealing Cinderella
by ArabianNights18
Summary: While serving a selfish, power hungry Lady, an elf maid is brought to Eryn Lasgallen, where her life changes forever. Loosely based on the story of Cinderella. LegolasXOC
1. Chapter 1

The still quiet of the night, Novia slept peacefully, a soft breeze wafting through her open window. But her tranquility was interrupted by a loud pounding on her door. She sat up and quickly threw off her blanket, pulling on her shoes as she ran to answer the door.

"Get moving. We are leaving at dawn," a gruff man said, giving her a nasty look before turning and stalking away. Novia hurried over to her closet, which was little more than a broom cupboard. It still had several old brooms in amongst the clothes.

She pulled off her nightgown and slipped into a working gown of light brown and purple. Novia tied a dirty white apron around her waist, and changed into her work boots. It would be much easier to ride wearing boots as opposed to the light shoes she wore around the palace. Lastly, she braided her long brown hair and let it fall down to the middle of her back

She hurried out of the room and headed down to the kitchens.

"Good morning Mandring."

"It won't be good once you get up to the mistress's quarters. You are late."

"I know, I know," Novia said with a sigh, picking up a tray and shuffling out of the kitchens towards Lady Vanamiriel's bedroom.

"You are late, girl," the Lady said, frowning at her servant.

"My apologies my Lady. It won't happen again."

"Your right it won't. Once we get to Eryn Lasgallen, I will have servants who actually do their work on time. Now fetch my velvet gown."

"Yes my Lady," Novia said, bowing as she backed towards Vanamiriel's closet. This closet was much more suitable than Novia's and was well over twenty times larger. Novia found the deep red velvet gown and carried it delicately out to the waiting elf lady.

"Hurry girl. We have to leave soon."

"My apologizes."

Novia helped Lady Vanamiriel dress in the velvet gown, brushed her thick black hair, and strung a necklace of flawless rubies around the Lady's neck.

"My Lady, are you ready?" The elf who had forced Novia to wake up earlier that morning stood in the doorway.

"Yes, Angthol. Come Novia."

Novia obediently followed her mistress down to the main gate. Lady Vanamiriel was helped onto her white horse, where she sat sidesaddle as the rest of her party mounted. Novia climbed up on her tan mare without assistance, and sat with her legs on either side of the horse.

"Barbaric," Vanamiriel said softly in disgust, but still loud enough for her servant to hear. Novia was used to these little insults, and chose to ignore it. She shifted in the saddle until she was comfortable, and waited for the guards to start off.

* * *

><p>"Novia, we are almost there. Do you want to embarrass me? Sit sidesaddle!" Lady Vanamiriel hissed. With a sigh, Novia swung her leg over onto the other side of her horse, and shifted her weight to sit sidesaddle. Just as she became comfortable, a group of fair-haired elves stepped out of the trees before them.<p>

"Greetings, Lady Vanamiriel. We are here to escort you to the halls of King Thranduil."

"Thank you. Please, lead the way."

The small party followed the fair-haired elves through the woods, until there appeared before them a bridge with large double doors facing them.

Lady Vanamiriel rode boldly up to them as the doors opened. Her escort followed several lengths behind.

"Welcome Lady Vanamiriel. Long have we waited for you to arrive."

"Thank you, King Thranduil," Lady Vanamiriel said, accepting one of the elves assistance in dismounting. Another offered his hand to Novia, but she just slid off by herself and smiled warmly at him. He returned it, bowing low.

"If you would follow me," the King said, holding out his hand and helping Lady Vanamiriel up the stairs. She followed him down a side corridor, and Novia followed dutifully.

"As you know, I am desperately trying to find a wife for my son Legolas. He needs to settle down and have children."

"I assure you my king, I would like nothing more than to have my own family. It would be an honor to become a part of yours."

Before Lady Vanamiriel could continue her sappy speech to the king, a side door opened, and a tall, blonde elf entered. He was wearing a dark green tunic, and his pale face was smudged with dirt. Novia could visibly see Vanamiriel cringe at the sight of him. She despised filth more than belatedness.

"Father, there is a host of orcs passing along our southern border. Aradae requests your permission to pursue them."

"Legolas, my son. I would like you to meet Lady Vanamiriel. She is from the Rhun."

"A pleasure to meet you," Vanamiriel said, bowing low, hiding her look of disgust at his appearance. Novia looked down to hide her smile. Her mistress's unhappiness with the situation only made it better for Novia.

"Pleasure," Legolas said, glancing at Vanamiriel, before looking at his father. "Do we have your permission to hunt them down?"

"You have my permission," King Thranduil said with a sigh, as his son ran back down the hall away from him.

"You must forgive him. He is most reluctant to cooperate in my search for someone for him to marry."

"Do not fret your Majesty. I am sure he just needs time."

"Yes, yes. You are right."

Novia followed her down the hall, relishing the challenge that her mistress would face in trying to get Prince Legolas to love her. She knew Vanamiriel cared nothing for the Prince himself. She only wanted to have the power she would get as his wife. She certainly had her work cut out for her.

* * *

><p>Novia wandered the cavernous hallways of King Thranduil's palace, wondering what she should do with her new found freedom. Lady Vanamiriel had dismissed her, instead choosing to have Thranduil's servants assist her. Novia wasn't complaining. She hated Vanamiriel always looking down at her. But now, she didn't really have anything to do.<p>

In her wandering, she found herself outside, beside a flat area void of trees. In the middle of the field there were a couple of elves, each holding a bow and quiver. She noticed a target set at the other end of the field. Apparently, this was an archery practice range. She sat down at the edge of the field, deciding to watch them practice. One of them noticed her sitting there, and came over to her. She recognized him as the elf who had tried to assist her off her horse.

"Good afternoon, my Lady," he said, smiling down at you. "Why are you not with Lady Vanamiriel?"

"I have been dismissed. My serving skills do not meet the Lady's requirements."

"I am sorry."

"Do not be. I would much rather sit here than wash her clothes." The elf laughed lightly.

"I am Ornlith."

"Novia."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, my Lady. But, if you don't mind me asking, why do you wish to sit here and watch us practice? Surely you would rather be in the gardens."

Novia laughed lightly, standing up and facing him at eye level. He was only two inches taller than her.

"To be honest, I have always wanted to learn to use a bow. Lady Vanamiriel, however, found that idea preposterous, so I never learned."

"Would you like me to teach you?" Ornlith asked, smiling at her.

"I would very much like that," Novia said, grinning broadly.

* * *

><p>"Keep your elbow up. Now don't flinch this time."<p>

Novia bit her lip, and let go, watching the arrow fly towards the target. She missed by about a foot.

"Well, you're doing a little better," Ornlith said, his companion, Tirfen, falling over backward he was laughing so hard. Novia glared at Tirfen.

"So I can't hit the target. You go over and stand in front of it, then I won't miss."

"I'm sorry Novia. I'll stop," he said, rubbing the tears of laughter out of his eyes.

"Okay. One more," Ornlith said, handing her another arrow.

"She'll need more than that Ornlith!"

"Don't worry about him," Ornlith said, shaking his head as Novia glared at him again.

"Okay, elbow up, arm bent slightly. Don't grip the bow so tightly. Just relax."

Novia glared at the target, concentrating hard on everything Ornlith had told her. Then she released the arrow, and it made contact with the target. It didn't matter she was a good 16 inches from the center. She was so excited she'd hit the target at all.

"Oh my gosh! I hit it!"

"Good job," Ornlith said, laughing as she hugged him, bouncing up and down. "I told you you could do it."

"What say you now, Tirfen of the Doubtful?"

"I say you got lucky, Novia of the Archery-Challenged," he said, standing up and stretching. Novia stuck her tongue out childishly, but she didn't care. She had more fun in the past few hours than she'd had in centuries.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's part 2. Just a heads up, this is a short story, so it won't be that many more chapters. Also, I was recently informed in a review that I tend to be clichéd. I am aware of this and it's is partially the point. I appreciate the reviews, but if you are just going to tell me this is clichéd, don't bother. It is based loosely on Cinderella, after all. Enjoy!_

* * *

><p>It was still dark when Novia woke up. Quietly, she got dressed in a tunic she'd 'borrowed' from Ornlith. It was a little big, but she was too excited to care. She silently opened her door and looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway. It was completely empty. Smiling, she stepped out and shut her door behind her. She tiptoed through the caverns, and out to the practice field. She found the practice bow she'd been using the previous day, and set up.<p>

She spent the next hour and a half trying to remember everything Ornlith had told her. However, after her eighteenth round with still no arrow hitting the target, she began to get frustrate

"What am I doing wrong?" she asked herself, shuffling towards the target and picking up the twenty or so arrows that she'd shot, and missed. "I got the elbow up, feet shoulder length apart, perpendicular to the target, arm bent, pulled back to the corner of my mouth…"

"You're flinching."

Novia turned around and promptly tripped on a tree root, falling in a heap.

"Klutz," Novia mumbled, flipping her braid back over her shoulder. She heard laughter from in front of her.

"Here, let me help." She looked up and found herself looking into the beautiful blue eyes of Prince Legolas. She took his hand and he pulled her up.

"What are you doing out here so early?" he asked, amused. Embarrassed at being caught, she bent over and began picking up the arrows.

"Just practicing," she mumbled. She didn't want to tell him Ornlith had instructed her, fearing he might get in trouble for it.

"I could see that. However, I think a better question is why are you out here so early?"

"I am sorry. I merely wished to try archery without disturbing anyone. I shall leave."

"Do not be sorry!" Legolas said. "It makes my heart glad that you have taken to our land so readily."

"It is much nicer here, amongst the trees," Novia said, attempting to remove an arrow stuck in the trunk of one of the aforementioned trees. "I do love being among the living things."

Legolas smiled, and pulled out the stubborn arrow from the tree. He handed it to her, and she returned it to the quiver.

"I am pleased to hear this. Your mistress seems less than enthused," he said, his face falling.

"Lady Vanamiriel is unaccustomed to living the way your people do."

"She seems unhappy most of the time."

"It is not my place to speak of Lady Vanamiriel in such a way."

"Do forgive me," Legolas said, bowing. "I should know better."

"It is not your fault, your majesty. She is to possibly become your wife." Legolas smiled at this.

"My father is fooling himself. None of the maidens he has chosen interest me. I wish he would just leave me to my own devices."

"I am sorry your majesty. I am afraid I cannot help you with that."

"Please. Legolas is fine."

"Very well, Legolas," she said, testing out how his name sounded.

"Now, about your archery…" he said, walking over to the spot she had been shooting from. She followed, wondering where this was going. "Okay, get in your stance."

Novia obliged, standing as Ornlith had taught her. She took an arrow out of the quiver, and started to string it. However, Legolas stopped her.

"First, let's get your stance right," he said, returning the arrow to the quiver. "Now, pull back on the string." Novia did as she was told, but the prince quickly stopped her, shaking his head.

"You move too much while you draw your bow. Keep your back straight, and pull directly back so the arrow is always aimed at the target."

Novia tried it, and waited for the next instruction.

"Your elbow is too high. Keep it parallel with the ground." Novia shivered lightly as he stood behind her, pushing her elbow down into place. "Okay, now try it with an arrow."

Novia pulled an arrow from her quiver, and notched it to the bow. She pulled back, trying to remember everything she'd been told. Legolas gently forced her elbow down again.

"When you were shooting earlier, you kept flinching, and your arm would move so you missed the target. Try and keep your eyes open as you shoot."

Novia released the arrow, and it flew a good foot above the target.

"You flinched again," Legolas said, handing her another arrow. "Try another."

Novia notched the arrow again, pulling back to the corner of her mouth. Again, Legolas pushed her elbow down, and she released. This time, she missed by only a couple inches.

"You are still moving when you let go. Only move your fingers on the string. The rest of you should remain perfectly still."

Novia notched a third arrow, and pulled the string back. She bit her lip as Legolas pushed her elbow down. She was concentrating so hard, she failed to notice the prince put his hand on her shoulder, his other holding her steady at the waist.

"Now," he said softly in her ear. "Let go." Novia let her fingers slide off the string. She watched as if in slow motion as the arrow flew towards the target. To her surprise, it hit less than an inch from the center.

"See? You can do it." Novia looked over her shoulder, beaming at him. She could hardly believe she'd done it. It took her a moment to notice he still had his hand on her waist. She coughed lightly.

"My apologies," he said, stepping quickly away. "Now, you try by yourself."

Novia nodded, and notched the arrow to her bow, and did everything he told her to. To her surprise, she hit the target again.

"Very good. Now, I leave you to it," Legolas said, bowing low to her before turning and walking towards the palace. Novia smiled to herself, and drew out another arrow.

* * *

><p>"I never thought I'd say this, but wow Novia, you are good." Tirfen sat a few feet away from her, Ornlith standing next to him, both of them watching as she hit the target every time, missing the center by no more than three inches.<p>

"No thanks to you Tirfen," she said, taking another arrow and sending it into the target with a thud.

"So what's your secret?" Tirfen asked, watching another arrow thud into the target.

"What do you mean?" Novia asked, pulling her last arrow from her quiver.

"How'd you get so good so fast?" There was a thud as the arrow hit the target.

"I had help," she said, going over to take all her arrows out of the target. Ornlith and Tirfen looked at each other, confused.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Tirfen asked.

"I got up before dawn to practice without disturbing anyone, but apparently I wasn't the only one up."

"Oh?" Ornlith said, his eyes following her as she trudged back to her shooting spot.

"Prince Legolas took it upon himself to assist me in my plight."

She failed to notice the look that the two elves exchanged.

"No wonder you're so good. Prince Legolas is one of the best archers the King has."

"Well, since I'm so good at this now," she said smugly. Tirfen rolled his eyes. "Can you teach me to use a sword?"

* * *

><p>"Novia!"<p>

Novia cringed as Lady Vanamiriel's voice cut through the cool air. She had been just about to practice swordplay with Tirfen, Ornlith teaching her the basics as she went, when the Lady approached.

"Yes, my Lady?"

"I will not have you out playing with knives. You shame me."

"They're swords," Tirfen muttered under his breath, making Novia have to bite her lip to keep from smiling.

"I apologize, my Lady. I was under the impression I had been dismissed from your service."

"Hmph, I have changed my mind. As for you two," she said, rounding on Ornlith and Tirfen. "You should have better judgment, teaching a s_ervant_ to use a sword. Barbaric. I will inform the king of your folly. Come Novia."

"I am sorry, this is my fault," Novia said, handing her sword over to Ornlith.

"Do not be sorry. It was worth the risk." Novia smiled at him, and shuffled after her mistress sadly.

* * *

><p>"King Thranduil. Your guards have taken it upon themselves to teach my servant swordplay, distracting her from her duties."<p>

"If I may, your Grace," Novia said, speaking out boldly. She knew it was not her place to speak so openly with the King, but she had to defend her friends. "Ornlith and Tirfen were only assisting me because I asked. I was under the impression that Lady Vanamiriel had dismissed me because she was unhappy with my work. I did not know she still required my services."

"Hmm, be that as it may, Ornlith, Tirfen, you should have known better. I forbid you from teaching her any further."

"Thank you, your Majesty," Lady Vanamiriel said with a sugary smile. Novia had to fight hard to resist rolling her eyes. Lady Vanamiriel led the way out of the hall, and immediately began scolding her servant.

"You have no idea how much shame you have caused me. Now you shall not be allowed out of my sight."

"Yes my lady."

"And get out of those dreadful clothes. You are my servant, not one of Thranduil's soldiers."

"Yes my lady."

"And there is a ball tonight. Once you are changed, retrieve my best gown."

"Yes my lady."

* * *

><p>"Father, I do not think you should have done that."<p>

"What do you mean?"

"Lady Vanamiriel is not who she appears to be. Anyway, it was not merely Ornlith and Tirfen's fault. I too taught Novia how to use our weapons."

"Oh?" King Thranduil said, very interested in the conversation.

"Yes. I found her this morning attempting to use a bow."

King Thranduil remained silent for a long time.

"Go get ready for the ball. I will discuss this with you later."

"Yes father," Legolas said, bowing to his father before leaving the hall.


	3. Chapter 3

"Stand up straight. This is an important event for me," Lady Vanamiriel hissed at Novia. Novia straightened up, flattening her midnight blue gown. Lady Vanamiriel wore a bright purple gown. Novia had the impression she was trying to ensure all eyes would be on her. Novia had to admit, her gown did have a way of drawing your eyes to it.

Lady Vanamiriel entered the hall, and, as expected, nearly every eye fell upon her. Novia followed obediently. The Lady went directly towards Legolas and his father, but Novia spotted Ornlith and Tirfen sitting at a table in the corner. She looked at her mistress, and satisfied that she wouldn't be missed, she went over to her friends.

"Good evening, Novia." Ornlith said, looking up and smiling as she sat beside him. She returned the smile.

"Good evening. What are you two doing hiding over here?"

"We are not hiding," Tirfen said, offended. "We are merely relaxing from a hard day's work."

"I do not believe you," Novia said warmly. "You need to dance."

"I am perfectly comfortable where I am, thank you," he said. Novia noticed him glance at a small elf maiden who sat alone a few tables over. She grinned, and leaned over, whispering in Ornlith's ear. Smiling, Ornlith nodded as Novia stood up.

"What are you up to?" Tirfen asked, narrowing his eyes at Novia. She smiled and walked over to the elf maiden he had looked at.

"Hello. I am Novia."

"Hi. I'm Eitheluin."

"Do you not have an escort this evening, Eitheluin?"

"No," she said sadly.

"Come with me," Novia said, standing up and holding out her hand. Confused, Eitheluin took it, and Novia led her over to Ornlith and Tirfen.

"Eitheluin, these are my friends, Ornlith and Tirfen."

"Hello Eitheluin," Ornlith said.

"Hello," Tirfen said softly. Eitheluin blushed lightly as he looked up at her. Grinning, Novia walked around and, with Ornlith's assistance, pulled Tirfen out of his chair, and around the table. He nearly tripped, and stopped very close to Eitheluin. They both blushed deeply.

"He-hem. Would you like to dance?" Tirfen asked nervously. Eitheluin beamed up at him.

"Oh yes," she said quickly, and together they went out onto the dance floor. Novia grinned broadly as the two danced shyly.

"He is so going to kill you after this," Ornlith said, also grinning broadly.

"Yeah, he'll get over it."

"Care to dance, my lady?" Novia turned to see Ornlith standing up and holding out his hand. She smiled and took it, letting him lead her out to the dance floor.

They danced for a long time, talking about this and that. While they did so, Novia noticed Lady Vanamiriel had somehow convinced Prince Legolas to dance with her. She smiled, noting the extremely annoyed look on his face.

"What are you smiling at?" Ornlith asked as he led her around the floor.

"Lady Vanamiriel is doing a number on Prince Legolas. He looks thrilled." Ornlith turned to look in the direction she indicated. He too grinned.

"Poor Prince Legolas. It's times like these I am glad I'm not a prince."

"You'd never pass as a prince. You're too 'common'." She laughed lightly at the glare Ornlith gave her.

* * *

><p>Legolas stood beside his father, trying his best to ignore Lady Vanamiriel, who kept trying to engage him in conversation. Eventually, his father got fed up and gave him an annoyed look, which clearly said to dance with Lady Vanamiriel or face the consequences. With a sigh, Legolas turned to the Lady at his elbow.<p>

"Lady Vanamiriel, would you care to dance?"

"Yes, I would love to!" she said gleefully. Legolas took a deep breath and took her hand, leading her out onto the floor. He danced with her for a while, letting his eyes wander, completely ignoring whatever she was saying. Then he saw Novia dancing with the guard Ornlith, laughing lightly. He smiled, glad that she was at least enjoying herself. Unfortunately, Lady Vanamiriel noticed him watching her.

"Useless servant," she said angrily. "She is so lazy. It's hard to find good help these days, isn't it?"

"Hmm, she seems nice enough to me," Legolas said, looking down at the Lady emotionlessly.

"Nice, maybe. Helpful, no."

Annoyed, Legolas stopped dancing with the Lady at the conclusion of the next song.

"You look tired my Lady. Why don't you go sit down for a while?"

Lady Vanamiriel looked at him, puzzled, but nodded and went to sit at a vacant table. Legolas rolled his eyes as her back was turned, and went over to Novia and Ornlith as the next song started.

"May I cut in?" he asked, eyes twinkling as he smiled. Ornlith looked around at him, and released Novia, bowing respectfully. Legolas inclined his head, and took Novia's hand.

"You seem much more adept at dancing than archery, my Lady," he said with a smile. Novia smiled back warmly.

"Dancing is proper for a lady. Archery is not. Or so I am told." Legolas smiled at this.

"That doesn't stop you though does it?"

"Not at all," she responded, letting him lead her around the floor. "I would be much happier learning fine skills with a blade or bow than sitting still and weaving fabric."

"It is a pity you are unable to continue studying with Ornlith and Tirfen. Your enjoyment in learning from them was quite apparent."

"Yes, but I am thankful I learned anything before the Lady stopped me. I would like to thank you again for your teachings. I am forever in your debt."

"That will not be necessary," Legolas said softly. "However, if you wish, I will continue teaching you swordplay where your friends left off."

Novia looked up at him in surprise.

"I do not agree with my father's judgment on the matter. He only forbade you learn from Ornlith and Tirfen, therefore I will not be going against his word to teach you myself."

"I would like nothing more than to learn those skills," Novia said softly. "But alas, I cannot. Lady Vanamiriel forbade me from leaving her sight. And I am sure she will not approve of my learning from you."

"Then you shall learn without her knowing," Legolas said. Novia grinned at him broadly.

"Thank you very much, my Lord."

As the night waned, those in the hall began to drift away towards their inviting beds. Lady Vanamiriel remained, but she merely sat, fuming, as she watched her servant dance with the prince. It was bad enough that Legolas barely even acknowledged her, but for him to prefer spending time with her servant, now that was absurd.

"Novia!" she snapped finally. The elleth stopped, looking around. "We are leaving."

"Yes my Lady," Novia said mechanically. She turned and looked brightly up at Legolas. "Goodnight, Prince Legolas."

"Goodnight Novia," he said as she turned and followed her mistress out of the hall.

* * *

><p>Later that night, Legolas was walking through the gardens, mentally naming all the plants and their properties out of boredom. He noticed his father sitting beside an old oak tree, and he approached him.<p>

"Good evening, father. You seem pensive."

"Hmm, as I should. You puzzle me, my son."

"How so?" Legolas asked, sitting beside his father.

"I have invited dozens of maidens here, hoping that you will settle down and have a family." Here it was, the same old lecture, Legolas thought, bracing himself.

"But you care nothing for any of them. However, you find yourself attracted to a servant instead. Can you explain this to me?" Legolas was caught off guard by the question.

"Well, I cannot rightfully explain it," he said carefully. "She is intriguing, and has her own personality, which all the maids you've brought here have sorrowfully lacked."

"That is all you require? Personality?"

"You will not just give up will you?" Legolas asked, smiling fondly at his father.

"I wish to see my grandchildren before I sail to the Undying Lands. You know I have put it off for longer than I intended, because you have been unwilling to take my place. Soon I will depart anyway. I grow tired and weary of this life I lead. I envy you, my son, for you are free to do as you please."

"Do not say that father. I have no more freedom than you."

"That is not true. You are free to travel Middle Earth, and enjoy the quiet comfort of the woods. I have no time for such pleasures anymore."

"Why not? You are king, you deserve the time to yourself."

"If only I could," Thranduil said with an ironic smile. "But, you are young, and need not worry about the troubles of the elderly. You should sleep."

"Very well. Goodnight father," Legolas said, standing up grudgingly.

"Goodnight my son."

* * *

><p>Two nights after the party, Novia awoke in the middle of the night. She listened, hearing a soft tapping. She sat up, looking at her door where the sound was coming from. Intrigued, she stood up and wrapped a shawl around her shoulders. Walking barefoot to the door, she opened it slowly.<p>

"Good evening, Novia. Are you ready to practice?"

Novia was startled at finding Prince Legolas standing there. But as soon as he spoke, she beamed.

"Just a moment, I need to change." Legolas nodded, and Novia quickly shut the door, and hurriedly got dressed in a second tunic she'd borrowed from Ornlith. She opened the door eagerly, and found Legolas standing across the hall, waiting patiently.

"I'm ready," she said breathlessly, flipping a lock of hair out of her face, smiling broadly. Legolas smiled back.

"We'll see how ready you really are."

* * *

><p>"Parry, parry, attack. You aren't tired already are you?"<p>

Novia panted as she followed Legolas's direction. She stopped, leaning against a tree nearby.

"I'm sorry. I've never had to work this hard before."

"Here, take a break," Legolas said, handing her a flask of water. She took it gratefully, and slid down the tree until she was sitting on the root. Legolas stood beside her, watching her drink.

"Thanks," she said, emptying the flask.

"You are progressing much faster than I had expected," Legolas said, crouching down beside her. "At this rate, you will best me in less than three weeks."

Novia laughed lightly at this.

"I doubt that. You have thousands of years more practice than I do."

"But your dedication and desire makes you the ideal student. I envy you."

Novia stayed silent at this, not sure how to respond.

"May I ask you something?" Legolas asked, unexpectedly.

"I believe you already did," Novia said, amused. Legolas chuckled.

"Besides that."

"Of course."

"Is Novia your real name?"

Novia looked up at him, rather taken aback. She was not expecting this forwardness, especially from the Prince. She thought for a while about how to proceed, but, with a sigh, decided to tell him the truth. She owed him that.

"No, it is not," she said softly. "It was given to me by Lady Vanamiriel. She told me that all I am is a hollow void. That is the mark of a good servant. No emotions and no independent thinking. But do not think so harshly of her. If not for her, I would be much worse off."

Legolas watched her, waiting to see if she'd elaborate. When she didn't, he continued.

"What is your real name?"

"Tinuviel," she said softly, not looking up.

"I think that is much more fitting," Legolas said after a while. Looking up, she saw him smiling down at her as he leaned on a low tree branch. "You have a free spirit like the nightingale. Hollow void just doesn't fit."

"I am glad to hear that," Tinuviel said, smiling up at him, eyes twinkling in the moonlight. "It has been many years since I have been addressed by my real name. But, I think I am ready to get back to practicing now."

"Very well," Legolas said, holding out his hand to help her up. She took it, and prepared to begin sparring practice.


	4. Chapter 4

_Only one chapter left after this! Enjoy._

* * *

><p>For the next few weeks, Tinuviel took lessons from Legolas in sword fighting, knife throwing, and even tracking. She took to it like a fish to water, eagerly absorbing whatever he threw at her. They could only meet every other night, or else they both would become tired, and people would become suspicious. However, this didn't matter to Tinuviel. She loved learning the skills Legolas taught her, and she was willing to do whatever was necessary to continue.<p>

"And this?"

"Aeglos."

"This?"

"Seregon."

Four weeks after her first lesson, Tinuviel found herself sitting cross-legged on the soft grass, different plants spread out between her and Legolas, who sat facing her, twig in hand to point out different plants.

"Which one is Elanor?"

"That one," Tinuviel said, pointing after some thought. Legolas smiled.

"Good. Ready to go back to the sword?"

"Yup," she said eagerly, picking up her scabbard and standing. Legolas followed suit.

"Ready Tinuviel?"

"Ready," she said, glowing. She loved it when he used her real name. It just felt good to be known as something more than just a hollow void.

* * *

><p>Angthol strode around the grounds, tired of the place already. He hated Mirkwood, and wanted nothing more than to go home to where he was known and feared, and he could bully some servant around. Here, he had to be kind and courteous, because the Lady wanted to make a good impression.<p>

As he walked, he heard the clang of steel upon steel. Curiously, he approached the sound, and stopped, watching. Two elves were sparring, swords shinning in the moonlight.

"You are getting much better," one voice said. You faintly recognized it as that of Prince Legolas. What was he doing out here so late?

"Thank you. But I still can't get that spin move to work."

Angthol stopped short, recognizing this second voice too. It was Novia's voice. Quickly, he backed away. Wait until Lady Vanamiriel found out. The little wench was going to pay.

* * *

><p>"You best get to bed. It will be dawn in an hour."<p>

"Thank you, Legolas. You have no idea how much this means to me."

He smiled, bowing to Tinuviel. She smiled, and hurried away towards her quarters.

When she got there, she quietly opened the door. She shut it behind her and turned up the lamp light, stopping dead in her tracks.

"Well, where have you been?"

Tinuviel's eyes went wide as she saw Lady Vanamiriel sitting on her couch, arms and legs folded, Angthol at her shoulder, a smug look on his face. She kept her mouth shut.

"That's alright. I already know where you've been," Vanamiriel said, standing and walking slowly around her servant. Her voice was pleasant, but had an undercurrent that worried Tinuviel. "You see, Angthol discovered something very interesting tonight. He claims to have seen you, out practicing sword fighting. But that's not all. Apparently, you were not alone. Oh no, you see, Angthol claims you were under the instruction of Prince Legolas. I know, and you know, that that can't be true. For I forbade you from learning sword fighting, didn't I?"

Tinuviel remained silent. Whatever Vanamiriel had planned for her, it was not going to be pretty.

"Come now, you can tell me. Why were you learning sword fighting? Just for fun?"

Tinuviel still didn't speak.

"Or perhaps," Vanamiriel said softly, leaning close to her ear. "It wasn't really for the fighting. Perhaps, you had other motives. Just maybe, you did it for Legolas. Hmm? You like him, don't you? Or maybe, it's more than that. You love him. Yes, that is it."

Tinuviel tried to fight the emotions now washing over her. She did love him. She had known it for several days now. But, how had Lady Vanamiriel known, when she barely knew herself? She felt fear, wondering what was now to be done with her.

"You have been a very bad girl," Vanamiriel said, bearing down on her. Tinuviel was forced to sit on the chair behind her. "Very bad indeed. So now, you must be punished."

Tinuviel gasped as the Lady backhanded her across the face. Her face stinging, she looked around at Vanamiriel, eyes no longer able to disguise her fear. Vanamiriel looked at her smugly, leaning on the arms of the chair.

"For starters, you are never, NEVER to speak with the Prince again, is that clear?" Tears began to well in her eyes, but Tinuviel nodded.

"Second, you are never to hold a weapon of any kind. Third, you are not to tell anyone of this. You are an empty, hollow void. If you break any of these rules, I will send you right back where you came from. Understood?"

Tinuviel nodded, tears rolling down her cheek. She knew that Vanamiriel would have no qualms about returning her to where she came from. And that frightened her the most. But she could not help feeling miserable over not being able to speak to the Prince again. She would miss him terribly. But, as long as she was near him, she would survive. She would not risk being sent home, even if it meant never speaking to him again.

"Did you really think that you mattered to the Prince? He doesn't have time for you, a mere servant. You mean nothing to him. He only pities you. That's the only reason he would even look at you."

"You are wrong," Tinuviel said, her voice surprising both Vanamiriel and herself with its strength. "He cares about me. I am not just an empty vessel." Vanamiriel laughed, making Tinuviel flinch.

"Cares about you? No one cares about you. You are a filthy servant. Now go change. I want those clothes when you are done. Angthol, take them when she is done. Burn them."

* * *

><p>Tinuviel lay in bed as the sun peeked over the horizon. She stared at the plain wall, not acknowledging the start of a new day. A single tear ran down her cheek as her head lay on the pillow. How had everything gone so wrong? Her life seemed nothing more than being thrown from one bad situation to the next. She closed her eyes, more tears falling from her eyes. Her life was nothing more than a fleeting whisp of cloud that comes and goes, casting a shadow on people's lives, but easily forgotten. Lady Vanamiriel was right. How could Legolas have possibly cared for her? He was a Prince. And she was a servant, doomed to that fate for eternity.<p>

* * *

><p>Legolas sat in a tree overlooking the practice fields. He was worried. Tinuviel was supposed to have met him an hour ago. But she had still not appeared. With a sigh, he leapt out of the tree, landing lightly on the damp grass. Her absence could only mean that she had been caught. He had to find out for sure. So, he decided to invite Lady Vanamiriel to dinner the next night. No doubt Tinuviel would come to wait on her mistress. Perhaps he could find a chance to speak to her in private. His concern for her surprised even himself. But, there was something about her that he found fascinating. He needed to talk to her. That much he knew.<p>

* * *

><p>"I am honored you have invited me to dinner, my lord," Lady Vanamiriel said sweetly, taking a sip from her goblet.<p>

"It is my pleasure, my Lady," the king said, smiling at the Lady to his left.

Tinuviel placed a tray in front of her mistress, her face impassive. She did not even look at Legolas, who was sitting opposite Vanamiriel.

Legolas noticed her strange behavior. He kept trying to catch her eye, but she refused to look at him. Fed up, he decided to excuse himself. His father watched him disappear out a side door. He failed to notice the Lady's narrowed eyes following him suspiciously.

* * *

><p>Legolas waited by the kitchen door, hidden in the shadows. He watched as Tinuviel approached to get another dish from the kitchen. As she passed, Legolas grabbed her arm, pulling her around the corner. She gasped in surprise, but upon catching sight of him, her face became impassive once more.<p>

"Please let go of me, my Lord," she said, looking down.

"Not until you tell me what happened. Why did you not meet me last night? Did Lady Vanamiriel find out?"

"Sword fighting is improper for a lady," she said flatly, avoiding the question. "Now, I must go serve my lady."

"Since when do you care if it is proper?" Legolas asked, looking at her, annoyed at her indifference. "Just tell me what is wrong."

"There is nothing wrong. If you'll excuse me, I have work to do."

Tinuviel slipped under his arm, and proceeded back towards the kitchen. Legolas watched her go. He turned and walked towards his quarters, having no desire to return to dinner.

* * *

><p>"You did well tonight, Novia," Lady Vanamiriel said as her servant took out the pins in her hair. "Angthol said you did not reveal anything to the Prince. Perhaps you have finally found your place."<p>

Tinuviel remained silent. She felt dead inside.

"Now go to bed. I want you up early tomorrow."

"Yes my Lady," she said, turning and exiting the room. She made her way silently down the hall to her room. She shut the door, and changed into her nightgown. As she stood before her bed, she felt the sadness she'd been feeling all day burst through the barrier she'd erected inside her. Tear poured down her face. She flung herself onto her bed, her face buried in her pillow as she sobbed. She let all her feelings out. Over the centuries, she experienced pain and sorrow before. But never at this level. She loved him, but there was nothing she could do. She had to act indifferently towards him, or be shipped off to a place worse than death.

As she cried, she failed to hear the soft footsteps approaching her bed. A hand reached out and gently touched her shoulder. She sat up quickly, blinking away her tears.

"What are you doing here?" she asked quickly, catching sight of Legolas standing beside her bed.

"I came to talk to you."

"Please leave," she said, standing up and walking towards her bedroom door. Legolas caught her arm, keeping her from leaving.

"Tinuviel, please, just tell me what is wrong."

"It does not matter," she said, tears forming in her eyes again. She remained facing the door, not looking at the prince.

"It does matter. Please, I just want to help."

Tinuviel turned, her bloodshot eyes meeting Legolas' bright blues.

"The only way you can help is to stop trying to talk to me. I need you to leave me alone."

"What did Vanamiriel do to you?" he asked urgently, worry in his eyes.

"Nothing," she said softly. "It's what she's going to do."

"What do you mean?"

"If I speak to you again, or so much as look at a weapon of any kind, she is going to send me home. Not to her place, but to where she found me."

"Where's that?"

Tinuviel paused. She did not want to talk about her past. But she had already told him too much to get out of it.

"A slave market," she said quietly. "I was to be sold into prostitution."

Legolas gave a sharp intake of breath. She felt ashamed, and let her eyes fall. Legolas gently put his hand on her cheek, turning her head to look at him. She did reluctantly.

"Why did you not tell me this before?"

"I am ashamed of my past. I have never spoken of it before."

"Tinuviel," he said softly, brushing her dark hair behind her ear. "It is not your fault. If Lady Vanamiriel wishes to send you back there, then I shall speak with my father. He will release you from your servitude."

Legolas made to leave, walking towards the balcony. Tinuviel grabbed his hand, looking at him inquiringly.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked quietly. Legolas smiled, turning back around, and putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Do you not know?" he said softly. Tinuviel looked up at him, puzzled. He bent down and kissed her softly.

Before Tinuviel could get past the surprise caused by his forwardness, he pulled away, looking down at her with his brilliant blue eyes. She was captivated, unable to look anywhere but at him. She couldn't breathe, her emotions swirling about in a whirlwind inside of her. It was too much for her. She felt her knees buckle beneath her. But she didn't fall. A strong arm wrapped around her waist, pulling her towards the tall elf in front of her.

"I love you Tinuviel," Legolas said softly, his voice a gentle murmur she could barely hear over the beating of her own heart. Her own voice wasn't working; her breath caught in her throat. She needed to scream out how she felt to him, to let him know that she wanted nothing more than to be in his arms for the rest of eternity. But she couldn't. Afraid he would get the wrong message from her silence, she did the only thing she could. She kissed him back.

Legolas was noticeably shocked. Hers was not just a gentle kiss like the one he had given her. Her kiss was strong and passionate, demanding so much more. He fell into it quickly, his emotions overpowering his common sense. He held her to him, kissing her fiercely. She deserved so much more than what she had. She was too wonderful in every possibly way.

"Tinuviel," Legolas said, breaking away from her after a long while. "I must go speak with my father. He will free you from your bondage." Tinuviel nodded slowly, her eyes not entirely in focus. Legolas smiled, giving her another light kiss before letting go and walking towards the balcony.

Tinuviel watched him go, and stared at the place where he had disappeared long after his physical being had left it. She could hardly believe it. Everything was finally turning around for her. But unfortunately, it suddenly decided to take the wrong turn.

"Well well, isn't this interesting?"

Tinuviel froze, the blood rushing from her face in droves as the icy voice taunted her.

"I think Lady Vanamiriel will be very interested to hear of this interesting development."

"No, please," Tinuviel said suddenly, finding her voice and turning sharply towards Angthol. He grinned viciously at the elven girl begging at his feet. "Please, do not tell the Lady. Please, I beg you!"

Angthol ignored her pleading, grabbing her by the arm and dragging her out the door and down the hall to her mistress's bedroom. He banged on the door for a good minute before Vanamiriel answered, wrapped in a velvet shawl and looking extremely ruffled.

"This better be important, Angthol, or I will hang you up by your toes and use you for target practice."

"It seems Novia here doesn't know what's best for her. I just caught her alone with Prince Legolas in her quarters."

"In, quickly," Vanamiriel said, standing back so they could enter, shutting the door forcibly behind them.

"This is the last straw girl!" Vanamiriel hissed, slapping the girl forcibly across the cheek, sending her spiraling to the floor. Tinuviel held her face, gasping in sorrow and pain. "I have fed and clothed you for centuries and this is how you repay me? I warned you what would happen if you disobeyed me."

"No, please, I didn't mean-"

"It is too late!" Vanamiriel snapped, grabbing a clump of Tinuviel's hair and forcing her head back painfully. "You are going straight back to the slave market. Angthol, take her there immediately, before the Prince is able to figure out where she has gone."

"Yes my Lady," he replied, pulling Tinuviel up by her arm and dragging her back out of the room. Vanamiriel watched them go, her rage subsiding as she felt the cool satisfaction of sending the thorn in her side to a place worse than death.


	5. Chapter 5

_Last chapter, and I'm sure it will be very unsatisfactory for most of you. However, I told you it would be short so please don't message me complaining. This is it. Hopefully it won't be too disappointing. Enjoy._

* * *

><p>"Legolas, I will do what I can, but I really don't think there is much I can do," Lord Thandruil said softly, watching his anxious son. "Lady Vanamiriel is not one of my subjects, and so I have little sway over her affairs."<p>

"Please try though," Legolas said. "I fear what will happen to Tinuviel if we don't do something."

Thandriul sighed, recognizing the look in his son's eyes. He could not disappoint his only son.

"Very well. Aradae, fetch Lady Vanamiriel will you please?"

"Yes my Lord."

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Lord Thandruil. What is it you called me for this morning?"<p>

"It seems my son is worried for the wellbeing of one of your servants, Lady Vanamiriel."

"Oh? Why is that?" she replied with a false sweetness.

"He claims that you have threatened to send her to a slave market," Lord Thandruil replied, not bothering to ease into his intent.

"That is absurd!" she replied in shock, though her acting was easily seen through by everyone present. "I would never do such a thing."

"Then where is Tinuviel now, may I ask?" the elven king asked, folding his fingers on his lap.

"She was ill, my lord, and I returned her home," she replied, real surprise on her features when the King addressed Novia by her real name.

"Lies!" Legolas said angrily, unable to remain silent any longer. "Father, she has been taken to the market. Please, I need to go find her before it is too late."

"You may go," Thandruil said, nodding at his son, who raced from the hall towards the stables, knocking various people aside in his haste. He was quickly followed by two other elves. Ornlith and Tirfen caught up to the prince in the stables, and together the three rode off after the elven girl.

* * *

><p>"Move it elf girl!" the man with the whip shouted, shoving her forward. Tinuviel stumbled but stayed upright as she shuffled up the stairs to a platform in the village center. Bounded and shackled, she moved slowly up to stand in front of the crowd. Tears rolled down her cheeks as a larger, foul smelling man missing his front teeth grabbed her head and jerked her chin up.<p>

"A prime specimen here! This 'un's an elf! She'll last any of you boys a good long while!" The crowd gave a hearty, sickening laugh. The man beside Tinuviel laughed the loudest, spit landing on the side of her face. She flinched, trying to ignore the noise and the stench as the foul man began calling out bids. For a fraction of a moment, she'd thought she could, maybe, be happy. She'd found someone to love her. But as always, she was stripped of her hopes and thrown back into reality.

She couldn't even find a moment's refuge in her memories. All too soon she was thrust off the platform, the bidding over. She didn't even know who had bought her. She just stood off to the side with the other women, most of whom looked worse than she did. At least she'd had a good meal in the past 12 hours. The women beside her, for the most part, looked as if they hadn't eaten a true meal in months, possibly years. Briefly, she wondered how much she had been sold for, since she was in such better shape than the others.

* * *

><p>Tinuviel waited another hour or so, forced to stand still until the other women with her were all sold. She knew more would come later, but she tried not to think about it. Selfish as it seemed, she had to worry about herself first. If she couldn't help herself, what aid would she be to the others?<p>

While she was thinking, she was suddenly shoved roughly. She fell over and landed in a puddle, getting mud all over her now ragged gown. She was yanked unkindly to her feet again by a large, muscular, and hairy man.

"Get movin' missy!" he yelled gruffly in her ear, making her wince. She was shoved forward again, tripping and bumping into an elderly, toothless man in a frayed cloak and hood. Its true color was impossible to discern under the years of dirt and grime. Tinuviel's eyes started watering just standing near him.

"'Ere's your girly, old man," said the auctioneer, who stood behind a table off to the side. "Now pay up." The old man grinned, showing his bare gums as he handed over a large bag of money, which the auctioneer dumped out on the table and counted as Tinuviel stood silently next to her new master, whose bone hand kept a surprisingly strong grip on her arm.

"A'right you're covered," the auctioneer croaked out waving his hand to show that the old man was dismissed. Tinuviel was led through the crowds, pulled by the old man as he made for the forest on the outskirts of the wretched town. As they left the sounds of the auction behind her, Tinuviel fell into her despairing thoughts, not bothering to notice what the old man was doing or where they were going.

She had lost it all. She had a rough life, but livable. She never should have gone to King Thranduil's hall, and she never would have angered Vanamiriel, and she could have stayed safe. But it was all over now. She was being dragged behind this fool smelling man to heaven knows where. So wrapped up as she was in her thoughts, she failed to notice as three hooded and cloaked figures emerged from the trees onto the path in front of them.

"Where's the money?" the man said, standing between his prize and the newcomers. The one to the left pulled a leather pouch out of his cloak and threw it at the old man. He immediately let Tinuviel go, catching the bag and greedily opening it.

"Now leave," said a deep voice from one of the cloaked figures. The old man shuffled away back towards the town, talking to himself under his breath about his good fortune.

Tinuviel stood still, tears running down her face. She didn't stop to consider what was going to happen to her. She knew what was coming. Three men, one girl, the result is always the same. So she was understandably surprised with what followed.

She had her eyes down, waiting for the pain to come, so when she felt a hand against her cheek she winced, before realizing the hand was gently wiping away her tears. She looked up questioningly and her eyes met a pair of brilliant blue eyes.

"Legolas," she gasped softly, glancing over his shoulder to see Ornlith and Tirfen. They smiled at her, and she felt happiness swell in her chest. She was going to be alright.

"You're safe now, Tinuviel," he said softly, and kissed her forehead softly.

* * *

><p>"Lady Vanamiriel, the King has requested your presence in the great hall immediately."<p>

"What does the King want me for?" the Lady asked the messenger at her door.

"He did not say. He just asked for you to come as soon as possible."

"Just give me one moment," she said quickly, shutting the door.

Five minutes later, Lady Vanamiriel entered the King's chamber, dressed in a long blue gown trimmed with delicate silver butterflies. She smiled and curtseyed before the King.

"Your majesty," she said sweetly. "You requested my presence."

"Yes, I did. Lady Vanamiriel, you have one hour to vacate my kingdom before I lock you in my cellar and forget you exist."

"Pardon?" the Lady asked, her voice shaking, her eyes wide.

"You are banished from this kingdom, Lady Vanamiriel, and you are to never return or you shall be imprisoned for eternity."

"May I ask what I have done that has incurred your wrath?" She knew what the answer was, but it wasn't until Legolas stepped out from behind his father that she knew she had no chance of appeal. On his arm was a beautiful maiden, dressed in a pale green gown with gold embroidered leaves and vines along the torso. Upon her head sat a silver diadem. Meeting the lady's eyes, Lady Vanamiriel knew she was beaten.

"I see. Very well, your majesties, I shall not darken your house any longer." Standing upright, head held high, Lady Vanmiriel exited, holding on to her dignity in her loss.

* * *

><p>"Legolas, would you stop pacing. You are driving me crazy."<p>

"I am sorry, Father, I am anxious."

"I understand that, my son, but all the same, you should calm down. Wearing a hole in the floor won't change things."

"Do not worry, Prince Legolas, Tinuviel is strong."

"Yes, Tin will be fine. I wouldn't be surprised if she walks out of there and tries to go out practicing her swordplay and riding. She has complaining just last week about not having been out in over a month."

Legolas smiled at Tirfen. Ornlith laughed at his friend's statement. The four men had been sitting, or in Legolas's case pacing, outside Tinuviel's room for an hour. Still, no news. Legolas sighed, sitting down and putting his face in his hands.

No sooner had he done so than the door opened. He leapt to his feet, and rushed inside before the woman at the door had opened her mouth.

However, he paused as he reached the foot of her bed. He didn't notice the door click shut behind him. He just stared at the sight before him.

"Are you just going to stand there gaping," Tinuviel said softly, a smile on her face. "Or are you going to come hold your son."

Legolas walked slowly towards her bedside, his eyes fixed on the small face peaking between the folds of a white blanket. Gently, he picked up the small buddle from his wife, taking the small child that was his own flesh and blood.

"He is beautiful," Legolas whispered, sitting down on the edge of the bed. "Aranlas."


End file.
